Oh Lisa
by YourAJoker
Summary: I was just hanging by the pool when the world went to hell. My parents were gone, my friends were no where to be found so I packed up and headed out. I didn't know what was out there, only what lay behind. Daryl/OC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A twig snapped from behind me, I lazily turned my head to the sound, finding nothing but a rabbit sniffing around on the floor. I smiled at the sight and laid my head back on the lilo I was on, lounging in my pool. I pushed my hand through the water loving the feel of the liquid through my fingers. I blinked against the bright sun and sighed. This was the life.

I heard an odd groaning sound behind me, I turned my head to look, seeing the once alive rabbit being chewed on by what appeared to be a person. The groaning sounds grew in sound and there was a strange slurping sound. I looked on in horror as it devoured the rabbit, I looked around to see if there were any more of those things, but finding none I slowly paddled my way to the edge of the pool hoping to run inside without it looking at me.

Unfortunately my foot slipped as I tried to climb out and the thing turned around and spotted me, with an almighty groan it pulled itself to its feet and started towards me. I gulped as I fumbled with my footing, breathing heavily as fear hit me in waves.

It walked towards the pool, not seeming to notice it and went crashing into the water. Apparently it couldn't swim because it floundered around, still staring at me intent on fresh meat.

I stopped looking at it and ran inside, my parents didn't seem to be in and I was so close to crying. I ran for the phone and dialled my mom's number; a lump appeared in my throat as I got the dial tone. I tried my dad's but I got the same response. I slid to the floor with the phone clutched in my hand as my eyes filled with tears.

What was going on?

Once I got over myself, who was I to cry when there was some crazy freak in the backyard, I ran to my room, checking the window to make sure it was still in the pool and hadn't managed to get out. I felt a bit better when I saw that it had sunk to the bottom and was slowly walking around in a circle on the bottom, I wondered why it wasn't floating on the top but put that thought to the back of my mind as I grabbed a load of clothes and shoved them in a backpack. I got dressed, not caring that I was still a bit wet, there was no time for something as trivial as that to bother me.

Once the bag was halfway full I stopped and went to the kitchen grabbing knives and food, I was not going to die because of some freak. I stopped for a moment and thought about it. Maybe it was just that one. I went for the phone again, trying the police this time.

"If you are calling to report an attack press 1, if you are calling to report you or someone you know being bitten press 2, if you are calling to report someone who is trying to attack you press 3, if it is urgent please take the following instructions into account. Do not get bitten or scratched. I repeat, do not get bitten or scratched."

I pressed 3 and waited, breathing heavily as I realised this was not just an odd person in my backyard, this appeared to be something bigger.

Someone picked up on the other end and I almost sobbed in relief. Almost immediately the feeling turned to fear as I heard screaming on the other end, there was yelling and shouting with lots of gunshots in the mix.

I put the phone down when I couldn't bear it anymore. Looks like the police weren't going to help me, sounds like they had a lot to deal with themselves.

I wanted to wait for my parents but at that moment in time, someone slammed into the back door. I jumped and scurried over to see who it was, apparently the freak was able to climb out of the pool and was now standing dripping wet in front of my door, trying to get it. I locked in when I saw the handle being turned.

That was it, I'm leaving.

I took my backpack, grabbed some car keys and ran for my car so thankful that my parent's had bought me one last year. I twisting the key, closing my eyes at the sound of the ignition starting thanking the lord that something was going right for me. I noticed that I had a full tank of gas and I almost cried in relief.

I opened my eyes and screamed as the freak from the backyard was standing right in front of my car. I locked all of the doors as another freak banged on my window; I reversed quickly hitting another one and hit the gas propelling myself forward.

My hands were shaking as I made my way through the streets seeing people getting bitten by those things, dogs barking and growling as they tried to protect their owners but getting ripped apart in the process. I looked around for a sign of someone that I could help but most were on the ground and there was nothing I could do. I was just a barely twenty-one year old who still relied on her parents for everything, and speaking of which I drove to my mom's work hoping to see her.

I pulled up to the kindergarten, seeing nothing but freaks. I wanted to go inside and check, I bit my lip in indecision; there was a big chance that one of them would grab me and an even bigger chance that my mom had hightailed it out of there. I still needed to check, she could have been stuck in there and she could need help. I quietly got out of my car, not attracting any of them over and made my way to the front door which was miraculously free. Walking inside with the biggest kitchen knife we owned in my hands. I shakily pushed the door open and held my breath, not believing my luck when the way was clear.

I saw signs that there had been freaks in here, blood was on the wall and bodies were on the floor, almost stripped to the bone with the amount of flesh that had been peeled off. I kept my eyes and ears open, almost jumping when I heard the increasingly familiar shuffle of feet. I walked towards the sound.

I steadied myself as I pushed the door open. The thing turned towards me and my eyes widened in disbelief as I recognised the decomposing face. It was my mother.

"Mom?" I breathed. She groaned as she walked towards me arms outstretched as if to grab me. She stumbled closer as I was frozen in place. I snapped out of it as the smell of death washed over me. I pushed her away from me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything to help her. She came back to me and I cringed as I saw the massive chunk of her arm missing, that must have been where she'd been bitten.

I pushed her away once more but she came back stronger than before. I struggled against her, she was gnashing her teeth as me, coming so close to biting the skin of my neck. I remembered the knife in my hands and sent it through her skull, crying as I did so .

This was my mother, the woman who raised me and she'd just tried to kill me. She'd fallen on top of me, no longer straining to get to me and I realised what I'd done.

I had just killed my own mother. No, I decided, this wasn't my mother. She would never have done that, she was just a shell now.

I'm sure she would rather be dead than that anyway. I guess in a sense I'd set her free.

Or at least that's what I told myself to get myself up. I pushed her off me, patting her hair into a more tidier place, of course it didn't mean anything no one was going to care what she looked like, but I knew my mother would have appreciated it.

I made my way to my car after taking the knife out of her skull. There was a loud bang from down the road which I ignored, although it made a load of the dead turn towards it. I used this distraction to open my car door and clamber inside.

I started the engine and drove to my dad's work. I avoided some of the busier roads, nearly crashing when a couple of freaks popped out of nowhere, the sound of their groaning and pain filled screams in the distance kept me going.

Arriving at the bar that my dad managed I saw the parking lot was empty. This gave me hope that he'd gotten away because I knew that he always drove to and from work. I grabbed the knife once more before I slipped out of the car, looking all around to make sure that I wasn't going to be snuck up on.

I cautiously made my way over the gravel of the parking lot and pushed the door open slowly, rearing backwards when a hand appeared in my eye line. I slammed it shut and ran back to my car.

The door opened and the hand was shown to be attached to a body that used to be my dad's co-worker Frank. His head was bent at an unnatural angle as was one of his feet, so much so that when he walked he stumbled over every couple of steps.

If Frank had been in there that meant whoever was in there was either dead or also one of these walking dead. My hopes plummeted as another figure appeared at the door; I breathed a sigh of relief when it was the barmaid and not my dad.

I didn't want to stick around any longer but I had to know if my dad was alive. Call if foolishness, call if bravery, call it what you will but I decided to go in.

With the knife held tightly in one hand I made my way over to Frank, Louise the barmaid hadn't quite noticed me instead ambling over in the opposite direction, I had a feeling that would change soon.

I attacked as soon as I was close enough; cringing at the sound of the knife going through the skull and it took two more strikes until Frank stopped moving. Louise had indeed been attracted to the noise and she changed directions coming straight for me.

I gulped as I went for her instead, no point in leaving these poor people to their horrible fate I thought. I used to know them after all and I knew neither of them would hurt a fly when they were alive. Once she was taken care of I went back to the bar.

Throwing open the door I gagged when the smell of death reached me once more. That definitely wasn't something you could get used to. I walked to the back, knowing my dad's office was around here somewhere.

He never used to like it when I came to visit him at work.

I pushed open the door that was engraved with his name; I slowly peeked through the crack of the door and held my breath until I saw no one was in there. My eyes filled up when it hit me that my dad wasn't there, I was so relieved.

I jogged back out, grabbing a few bottles of alcohol sure that I was going to need them at some point in the near future and ran for my car. I dumped the bottles in the backseat and drove up the freeway.

My mom was dead, my dad was somewhere unknown and I was all alone.

A tear slid down my cheek. I brushed it away angrily and decided to just concentrate on living.

I was going to survive this. I drove past one of the freak, hitting them with my door and feeling a bit better when they went crashing to the floor. I was getting better at dealing with them.

I hit another one, feeling oddly therapeutic when I did so. I didn't know where to go so I turned on the radio hoping for something to help me.

"This is an emergency transmission. Do not get bitten. I repeat do not get bitten. Do not go near anyone who has. The public is being urged to travel to Atlanta where a safe haven had been set up, this refugee camp will not take anyone who has been bitten or scratched. Get to Atlanta."

That made my mind up then. Off to Atlanta I go.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to the outskirts of town my car decided to act up. It was typical that it worked whenever I was too lazy to walk somewhere but now that I actually needed it, it died on me. I managed to make it go an extra couple of miles but I knew that it wasn't going to be long until it refused to move for me. I anxiously pressed the gas harder, there was a need to get out of civilization as quickly as possible and get to somewhere safe.

At that moment it occurred to me that I had no real supplies. I only had my knife, my car and a few bits and pieces that I had shoved into my backpack earlier.

It was lucky that I was going through a town at that point, or unlucky as some might view it. I couldn't see any of the walking dead so I decided to risk it. I rolled the car to a stop hoping to God that it would turn on when I came back and got out of the car.

I grabbed my knife and went to the nearest shop. A bell jingled at the top of the door and I froze. One foot in the shop I waited to hear anything, breathing a sigh of relief I closed the door quietly making sure to avoid the bell. Tip-toeing through the store I didn't come across anything that was trying to kill so I let my guard down.

Big mistake.

I didn't hear the groaning until it was right behind me. And by that time it had managed to corner me. Grabbing a hold of my hair it was almost about to take a bite out of my neck but I was able to pull myself out of it's reach. I could feel my hair being ripped out but I didn't care as I pushed myself away from it. Luckily for me it seems that someone else had managed to take chunks of this walker which made it difficult for it to maneuver.

This was probably also why I hadn't heard it before it got so close to me. Moving so slowly it didn't make a lot of noise.

It came back for me, the chunks missing from it's body not deterring it in the slightest. I grimaced as the smell washed over me, the smell of decomposing corpse was not really a pleasant one but probably a fragrance I'd had to get used to.

Using my knife I shoved it through it's skull, making sure that there was no threat to myself or as small a threat as I could manage. It gave one last groan before it became still. I let a sigh of relief, I remembered the broadcasts that said not to get scratched or bit and checked myself even though I didn't feel any pain. You could never be too careful.

I didn't have any wounds, except for a cut on my hand that had a bit of glass in it. I had no idea how it even got there because there was no glass around. I looked to the floor and saw the cause of my cut. Lying there on the floor was a small crystal ornament that had smashed. I must have knocked it down in my haste to get away.

It wasn't even possible to determine what it was beforehand but it appeared to be some sort of woman.

It was probably beautiful before it shattered.

I shook it off and looked around the rest of the shop. It wasn't hard to see that the ornament was probably the most expensive thing in this shop and it really didn't have a place in here because everything else was food and clothing. I took as much as I could carry, packing it all into a couple of backpacks that I found.

Figuring that was going to be all I could take I made my way to the front of the shop, grabbing packets of jerky and shoving them in my pockets. Who knew when I was going to get a chance to do this again?

Opening the door slowly I winced when the damn bell went off again and ran to my car quickly. I locked all of the doors as I threw everything in the back seats and started the car. It made a spluttering noise.

I tried again.

Something hit the window, looking over I screamed. A walker was pressed right up against the window it's lipless mouth biting at the glass. I could see fresh blood was smearing on the window and all I wanted to do was cry. I knew this wasn't the time so instead I tried to start the car again.

It wasn't working.

More walkers were coming up to the car, I wondered where they all came from, there were none when I went into the shop but now there were at least ten of them. If this was because of that bell, I was going to kill myself.

I took that thought back as I heard a horrific noise one of the walkers climbed onto the bonnet of the car. My face practically crumpled as the car still didn't start and I saw with horror that one of the walkers picked up a rock.

I didn't know that they were that smart. It was coming closer and I knew that with one hard smack of that rock, the window was going to smash open and I was going to be eaten alive.

I tried the car again and it started. The relief that went through my body was indescribable as the engine came on. I put it in gear and made it away just as the walker with the rock reached me. The one on my bonnet was still there though and was somehow hanging on.

I swerved dangerously to get it off but it was very stubborn and stayed on. I huffed as the walker, probably what was once a man with a business suit on. I wondered who he used to be, but shook that thought off when it somehow managed to climb further up the bonnet and closer to the windshield.

How was it still hanging on? I braked abruptly which made it slip right off, thrilled with this I accelerated again. I felt queasy when I could hear and feel the crunch when I ran it over.

Shaking it off I made my way past remnants of towns not feeling confident enough to stop. There was no real need now; I had managed to grab enough stuff to last me for at least a couple of months if I rationed it properly.

The only thing I really needed was to fix my car, which was no officially dead. I rested my head on the steering wheel closing my eyes. This was going to be interesting.

I sighed before climbing out, wondering whether I should try to fix it or just head into the forest which I was now surrounded by. I had no real idea of where I was and didn't know which direction would be best for me to travel. The car was the only real comfort that I had left, there was nothing left of my old life except for it and although I didn't want to leave it I had to.

It was of no real use to me now, walkers would be attracted to the sight of it and it didn't even run anymore even though it still had gas.

Grabbing my stuff, which turned out to be quite heavy, I headed into the trees cautiously. I knew that the last town was a couple of miles away and with the pace at which they walked it would take the walking dead at least a week to reach where I was. I picked a random direction except for the one from which I came and started walking.

I kept my eyes peeled for any sight and my ears pricked for any sound but I was lucky enough to have no encounters. The outbreak really wasn't that long ago so it shouldn't be a surprise that no one was out here.

The only problem that I could find was that I hadn't really grabbed a lot of water, I was going to run out at some point so I wanted to find a stream or something. I had grabbed a tent and sleeping bag, both were strapped securely on my backpack while I dragged the other behind me. If I did come across any walkers there was no doubt that I would leave them both behind.

I was not risking my life for something as stupid as food and water. Better to live and find other food than die that way.

Finding a clearing I figured it was better to set up camp here where I could see if anything was coming than surrounded by trees where they were hidden from view. Problem was that I wasn't hidden either. I stood there for a while contemplating if this was a good idea.

What if they came while I was sleeping?

I wouldn't be able to defend myself. That thought in mind I tried to find somewhere I could sleep. Looking at the trees I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to climb one of them and try to stay upright.

Picking my tree, I tested my weight on the first branch. Deciding it would take my weight I clambered up as gracefully as I could which wasn't very graceful at all and stopped when I was satisfied that I was high enough to be out of reach but not high enough so that if I fell I would die.

I had somehow managed to drag my backpacks up as well and hanging from branches they looked as though they would stay there. I took some of the jerky out and chewed on it before taking a sip of water. This was as good as it was going to get for a while.

I figured I would be able to wait it out, I mean how long could it take to come up with a cure? Things like this only happen in cheesy movies from the nineties.

How wrong I was.

* * *

When I woke up the next day my neck was in so much pain that I actually cried. I massaged it with the heel of my palm and sighed as it eased some relief but every time I moved it, it hurt.

I peered down at the forest floor underneath me I saw that there was no threats to me so I shoved the backpacks over the branch so they fell to the floor and winced as I climbed down the tree.

I knew that I would be sleeping up a tree again and that thought made me depressed. I drank some of my water, eyes widening when I saw that I didn't really have a lot left. I knew that today would be spent trying to find a fresh source of water.

I would probably have to boil it or something before drinking it, who knew what bacteria or disease was floating around in it. I walked for ages before I saw anything of interest.

It was a simple flash of light that caught my attention but I knew something had to be causing it. I walked cautiously forward not keen on getting myself into trouble before I really had to. I crept forward as quietly as I could, dropping the backpacks on the floor so I could make a quick getaway if I had to. But to my surprise there was no-one there. I had expected there to be someone making the light but it turned out to be a cabin of some sort.

I couldn't believe my luck. I went to the front door and knocked. There was no answer. I grinned and pushed the door open, seeing as it wasn't locked it was very easy to do so. I went in and saw a load of dust over all of the furniture. That meant no one was using this place.

I ran back for my stuff and went back in to make myself at home. I stopped myself beforehand, going around to check all of the rooms and when I was fully satisfied I had the place to myself I locked all of the doors and windows. Finding things to cover the windows I made sure that nothing could be seen from the outside and that it looked as though there wasn't a tasty human sitting inside.

I felt as though this cabin was a sign from God that not all hope was lost. I had it good in here and I was just thankful that I wouldn't have to sleep in a tree again. That was torture.


End file.
